


Everybody knows that we're the devil's heroes

by Candace_X_Chambers



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullet Club AU, Coming Out, Divorce, Falling In Love, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Sneaking Around, Song lyrics as the title, i still don't know how to tag, self-confidence issues, takes place primarily in ROH and NJPW, though the beginning will be in the WWE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candace_X_Chambers/pseuds/Candace_X_Chambers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"As we grow stronger, our voices get louder. As your shit gets weaker, we will stomp you with our sneakers." - BOTDF</em>
</p><p>After take a quick plummet to the bottom, Seth Rollins finds himself in a position to join the Bullet Club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. All characters used are property of their respective companies; WWE, ROH, NJPW, GFW, or TNA. Any insults directed toward a wrestler, company, or owber is not my direct opinion. Any and all songs or song lyrics - just like the title, which was taken from the song Dead Bite by Hollywood Undead - used are not my property, and the band/singer will be given credit in the Author's Note below. This is a work of fiction, and has never nor will ever happen.**

**Warning: strong homophobia and misogyny, cursing, drinking, feels, and lots of fluff**

**A/N: This is not something I wanted to write, but I felt the need to. I'm obsessed with the Bullet Club and Seth Rollins, so this urge to combine them was unbearable. What am I even doing anymore? I seriously wish I knew.**

**Anyways! This chapter is just an introductory chapter and will be set sometime into next year. If you take the time to read this, please comment, kudos, and subscribe.**

Chapter One:

Seth Rollins used to be a name feared by others. Most decorated FCW Superstar in history, inaugural NXT Champion after a display of dominance over his opponents, one third of the most feared stable in WWE history - which he destroyed, WWE World Heavyweight Champion, and the Authority's new Golden Boy.

That was back then, of course. Before the Authority fucked up his match against John Cena at Summerslam and cost him his precious belt. Before he flipped his shit and was ejected from the Authority and dubbed as a _Failure_.

Before he went on a thirty seven match losing streak and only barely picked up wins against jobbers in dark matches.

Ambrose and Reigns shot up to the top. Reigns taking the championship off Cena, where he and his brother fought over it for months (Reigns had turned heel during his feud with Cena because the fans just didn't want him to have the belt, but Vince McMahon stopped caring). Reigns let the power go to his head, and Ambrose decided to knock him off his high horse.

The sheer irony of the situation is painful.

Seth had betrayed his brothers - the biggest mistake he's ever made in his entire life - to get to the top, to be the guy. He wouldn't have a chance otherwise.

You see, he's never been seen as the future of a company. He might've been called an up and coming star, but that's it. He was never Mr. ROH, he was never a Briscoe. He wasn't part of the long term for any company he's ever been in.

Getting into the WWE made Seth think that maybe things would be different. Maybe he'd get the chance he never had.

Then he was overshadowed by Roman Reigns's strength, Dean Ambrose's mouth, and the entirety of the Shield. He loves his brothers, loved spending every second with them. The _only_ reason he turned his back on them was so he could finally be _the guy_ , and Triple H promised him that.

He hated doing it, you know? He hated pretending they never meant shit to him, he hated having to run away from them, he hated having to gang up on them.

He despised who he had become, but he did it for power.

Well, look who's laughing now.

Seth feels everyday like his job is in jeopardy, that if he doesn't do something big real fast then.. then he's not going to be anything anymore.  
He's plotting every night, just like tonight, about his next move. What will he do to become Mr. Relevant again?

That's when he gets a call from an unknown number.

"Hello."

"Hello, sorry to be calling so late. Is this Seth Rollins?"

"The one and only," Seth replies slowly, "How may I help you?"

"My name is Jeff Jarrett, owner of Global Force Wrestling. I have a proposition for you that you can not refuse."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. All characters used are property of their respective companies; WWE, ROH, NJPW, GFW, or TNA. Any insults directed toward a wrestler, company, or owner is not my direct opinion. Any and all songs or song lyrics - just like the title, which was taken from the song Dead Bite by Hollywood Undead - used are not my property, and the band/singer will be given credit in the Author's Note below. This is a work of fiction, and has never nor will ever happen.**

**Warning: strong homophobia and misogyny, cursing, drinking, feels, and lots of fluff**

**A/N: The only song I have listened to for the past two days is the Bullet Club theme song. That made me think of this. With my other Strollins fic basically all wrapped up, just have to finish writing the short sequel, I decided to go ahead and get this to where I want it. That way, when the sequel is finally over, I will be at a point where I can really write and start updating more frequently.**

**I read online NJPW will be coming to the States sometime next year. So, let's say that's where this'll start ;) Thanks for reading, and don't forget to kudos and comment!**

Chapter Two:

Jeff Jarrett is a wonderful man. An intellectual, beautiful, wonderful man.

Or, Seth thinks so anyways.

"Hey." Mark Carrano says, gesturing for him to come forward. "Seth, can I speak to you for a minute?" He does as he's told, ignoring the curious glances of the men in the locker room.

"What can I do for you?" The Iowan asks.

"There's no easy way to say this." Mark begins. "But, your contract expired this morning, as you know, and we have no intention of resigning you."

Seth's brows furrow together. "That's.. that's.."

"You've been a great assets to this company, and we adore you. However, the higher ups no longer feel your services are needed." Mark frowns. "You're already scheduled for a squash match against John Cena for the US title on tonight's Raw, and you'll get paid for it. But right after that, you can pack your stuff up and head home. I'm so sorry."

"'S not your fault." Seth dismisses Carrano's apology. "Guess I should go call my folks and let 'em know I'm coming home early."

"If you ever need help with anything, I'm right here for you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Seth says, typing in a number on his dial pad. He receives an awkward, friendly pat to the shoulder from Mark before the guy leaves Seth to his phone call.

"Tonight." Seth says once Jarrett picks up the phone.

"Tonight."

~

Overall, the match is pretty damn good, if the crowd reaction is anything to go by.

As Seth is put in the STF, and will eventually have to tap, he realizes that this should be the worst night of his life. He just lost whatever chance he had of revitalizing his WWE career. If he had won, he'd still have a job here. It doesn't even matter how long it lasted. He would still have the chance of calling himself a WWE Superstar.

He was never destined to win this match, and it should hurt.

But, it isn't. Instead, tonight is the second best night of his life (nothing can beat Wrestlemania 31).

Seth reaches for the bottom rope, his fingers flexing. His eyes are open, so he sees the exact moment Jarrett nods, and Seth taps.

John lets him go immediately, getting up to celebrate with his belt. Seth rolls on his side, gaze never moving from Jarrett.

He watches, pulling himself into a seating position against the turnbuckle, as eight hooded figures tackle Cena to the ground. The crowd is confused, as are the security guards, who have no idea what to do.

Seth pretends he's shocked, too, as the mysterious men beat down the US Champ. Eventually, three of them perform the Ultimate Combo, and take off their jackets to reveal the white Bullet Club logo. He looks up at A.J. Styles, who extends a hand to help him stand up. 

Triple H appears on the ramp, gesturing for people to come out. Jarrett yells for them at the split between the crowd, and the nine of them sprint after him.

His heart is pounding against his ribcage, and he's so full of adrenaline. He hasn't felt this alive since the Shield's debut.

Jarrett hustles them all onto a bus and it begins to drive away.

The GFW founder hands him one of their shirts, that Seth gratefully puts on. "That was a helluva match, kid. It's a shame they'd let someone like you go to waste. But, the more the merrier for us, right?" Seth nods, biting his bottom lip.

"You're gonna have to go back to the Tyler Black gimmick, unfortunately. You'll be working for ROH and NJPW along with the rest of us. All your flights and hotel bookings have been done for the next few months. So all you have to do is get comfortable." Jeff says, walking up to the front to direct the driver.

A.J. Styles takes his place. "It's good to see ya again, man."

"Yeah. It's - it's been awhile." Seth - or, well, Tyler - says, smiling. His heart flutters. It's been awhile since they wrestled together in AIW, but apparently his feelings haven't changed. "Seems like the only thing that's changed is your hair."

Great, he gets to go back to crushing on a married man. Yay.

A.J. runs a hand over his hair, smiling down at his feet. "Matt and Nick said it'd make me look better." Well, they definitely knew what they were talking about.

"My bad. I forgot to introduce them." A.J. says, "That's Matt and Nick Jackson, aka the Young Bucks. That's Kenny Omega, Bad Luck Fale, Yujiro Takahasi, Doc Gallows, Tama Tonga, Cody Hall, and 'The Machine Gun' Karl Andersen. After a vote, Karl was appointed our leader."

Karl comes over, shaking hands with the Iowan. "Welcome to the Bullet Club."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. All characters used are property of their respective companies; WWE, ROH, NJPW, GFW, or TNA. Any insults directed toward a wrestler, company, or owner is not my direct opinion. Any and all songs or song lyrics - just like the title, which was taken from the song Dead Bite by Hollywood Undead - used are not my property, and the band/singer will be given credit in the Author's Note below. This is a work of fiction, and has never nor will ever happen.**

**Warning: strong homophobia and misogyny, cursing, drinking, feels, and lots of fluff**

**A/N: I read on YouTube A.J. doesn't drink. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I saw him drink during the New Beginning in Osaka shoot.**

**Tyler's song in this fic, whenever he's not using the BC theme song, will be Throne by Bring Me the Horizon. (This Fire by Killswitch Engage was supposed to be the original song. If you go to listen to it, you'll find that it's the same song as CM Punk's theme. However, KE repackaged the song after allowing This Fire _Burns_ , and changed the name to This Fire. So, WWE doesn't own this song, and it was used for KE's album As Daylight Dies in 2006. I was so proud of myself for doing research and I didn't even need it. *table flip*)**

**Please kudos and comment. It'll be very appreciated! :)**

Chapter Three: 

Twitter blows up.

It might have actually broken. It had taken a few hours for Seth to be able to change his account information and profile picture to the Bullet Club logo.

There are gifs, and pictures, and people literally flipping the fuck out over them. Vince Russo might have shit himself.

The IWC is definitely loving every second of this. Finally, someone - or, someones - from their world made a truly huge impact in the wrestling community that _everybody_ knows about.

Tyler's glad to say he was a part of that. As miniscule as his part may have been.

He posts a picture of himself and A.J. in their shirts on Instagram (and possibly uses it as his screen saver) during their flight to the next ROH taping - using the hashtag "new beginning" - and people comment on it like crazy. They call him a sellout, a traitor, and all the homophobic and misogynistic slurs in the book.

His haters have been saying that for the past six years when he first left Ring of Honor for the WWE, and only increased as he betrayed the Shield. Honestly, he doesn't care anymore. He never actually did.

"That's a nice picture." A.J. comments, smiling. He tends to smile a lot, Tyler's noticed. "We should definitely take more of those."

Tyler blushes. "Trust me, I plan on it."

He looks out the window, and he has to admit there's nothing quite like being in Las Vegas. The buildings here are beautiful, and there's always something flashing that catches your attention. The citizens who call Vegas home are dressed to the nines, showing off their wealth.

The air's kinda musky in some parts. Other than that, this city is great.

"I couldn't imagine livin' here." A.J. says, following Tyler's gaze. "It's pretty and all. But there's no way I could stay here all the time."

_Seth stands on the balcony of Dean's two story house, eyes grazing the desert around it. "I couldn't imagine living here. It's so empty."_

_"I make it work." Dean says, shrugging as he takes a smoke from his cigarette. "Besides, it's kind of nice bein' out here by myself. Lots of space to clear my head."_

"Wouldn't be very good for a family, though." Tyler points out. That's another point he had brought up to Dean back then. Ambrose shrugged it off, as he does almost everything, and said he'll cross that road when he gets to it.

A.J. nods, silently. They watch as building after building flashes by, until they finally park at a hotel. It's not as nice as the one he and Dean stayed in that one night while his house had been fumigated. But, hey, he's not paying for it so he can't complain.

"You're gonna room with Kenny and I." A.J. says, handing the Iowan the room key. "If you wanna, go head up there and get situated, I'll wait for our roomie."

Tyler nods, taking his and Styles's bags up to the room, number 27, on the second floor. There are three beds, though one looks unkept. He puts his bag on the weird one - out of generosity, of course - and A.J.'s on the beside his.

He reaches his hand up and combs his fingers through his hair. His blonde was redone a few days ago after he let it whittle down to nothing, and he feels so refreshed with it back.

Sitting on the bed, he unlocks his phone and starts scrolling through his Instagram. He deleted all of the accounts he was following if it was associated with the WWE. It feels weird not seeing a picture of any of the divas - especially Nikki or Paige - who tend to post as many selfies as he himself does.

All of this feels weird. But he's going to embrace it with open arms and accept this opportunity to redeem himself. After all, Ring of Honor was one of his favorite places to work, and he enjoyed wrestling in Japan during the Beast in the East special. Doing them at the same time should be enjoyable. Right?

The door opens to reveal Kenny walking in, and he waves at the Iowan. "A.J. leave you here all alone?"

"He said he was waiting for you." Tyler replies, tossing his phone into his bag.

"Probably talking to his ex wife." Kenny says, brushing his hair back into a ponytail.

His heart stops.

 _Ex_ wife?

Tyler's eyebrows draw together. There's no way they'd separate, right? They've been together for, like, a decade and they have kids. That's not - it's just - no. It's not possible. "Ex wife?"

"Yeah. A.J. and Wendy got a divorce last year right before he joined the Bullet Club." Omega explains, pursing his lips. "I don't really know what happened between them, but they're on good terms."

Tyler nods, accepting the information.

He had a hard enough time dealing with A.J. while he was married. Now, single but still very much straight? Yeah. No.

"Hey." A.J. says, walking into the room as he pockets his phone. "What're we gonna do today?"

"Well, we gotta get Tyler here initiated." Kenny points out. Tyler raises his eyebrows.

"True, but that's not till later." Styles waves out. "We're in Vegas, we gotta do somethin'."

"I actually have to go with Jeff and do some business stuff and redevelop my character." Tyler says - and A.J. pouts, which is extremely adorable -.

"Looks like it's just me and you, Kenny."

The Iowan frowns. "What is the, um.. initiation thing you were talking about?"

"Oh, you'll see." Kenny says, chuckling. "You'll see."

~

Jeff Jarrett might just be God's gift to Earth.

With the assistance of Nigel McGuinness - who Tyler still isn't very fond of - Jeff managed to create a new, fresher Tyler Black that's very close to his real self. Well, his old character was himself, too. But this one is more mature, more sophisticated, and has a shit ton of experience.

This new self is all about building himself back up from the bottom, while the former was only improving.

Plus, he gets to come out to a BMTH song, which is killer.

"Sup, man." Matt says, shaking the two toned haired man's hand. "It's super cool to have you as a member of the Biz Kliz. Been a big fan of yours for awhile."

Tyler feels his cheeks heat a little. It's been a long time since anyone's admitted to actually liking him. Not just to his face, but at all. "Thanks, man. It's an honor to be here."

"Are you prepared for your initiation?" Karl asks, putting his hands on Black's shoulders. He nods. "Good. We'll will take you out."

~

Turns out, "take you out" means "take you to a liquor store". Out of all the things he anticipated - thanks _Jimmy_ \- that wasn't one of them. If spending fifty dollars on beer is what'll take to get him a permanent and welcomed spot in this group, then he has no problem with it.

"Who honestly drinks Bud Light _Lime_?" Tyler asks, picking up the cases and and putting them in the trunk of Karl's SUV - the only vehicle big enough to fit all of them.

"I'm gonna put a lime in it anyways." Karl says, motioning for him to move. Tyler exits the bus to grab the final case.

"Well, well, well. Look who we got here."

Tyler turns around at the sound of a familiar raspy voice to find, none other than, Dean Ambrose. He reeks of alcohol and his speak is kind of slurred. His hair is all fucked up, and his clothes are to hanging off him.

"You look like shit." Tyler points out, shaking his head. "What're you doing out here, alone, anyways?"

"Had a few days off. Decided I'd head back home and enjoy the fresh Vegas air. Rome was gettin' sick of me anyways." Dean says, waving his nearly empty whiskey bottle around. "That was a good show you had on Raw. How long till you betray your new band of losers? Huh? Three years? Four?"

The Iowan runs a hand over his face. "It's been _two years_ , Dean. Get over it, everyone else has."

"Get over it. Like it's that fuckin' easy." Dean scoffs.

"It is. You just won't accept it." Tyler sighs. "You have a title match soon, yeah? Try focusing on that instead of the past."

"Fuck you." Ambrose curses, pointing at the half blonde man in front of him. "You're a washed up nobody. Who're you to tell me what to do?"

Tyler feels a hand on his lower back, and looks over his shoulder to see A.J. standing behind him, a worried expression on his face.

"Everythin' okay?" The older questions.

"Yeah." Tyler replies. "Go home, Dean, Rome's probably worried sick about you." He quickly grabs the last case of Bud Light and puts it in the trunk.

"I don't got a home. You of all people should know that." Dean calls after him. He ignores it, slamming the trunk shut. His heart drops to the pit of his stomach.

That's why they have so much chemistry, in and out of the ring. He knows Dean inside and out. Just like Dean was always able to read him, even when he had his walls up.

That's also why it hurt so much.

A.J. holds the door open for him. "You alright?"

"Yeah." The former WWE World Heavyweight Champion replies. It may or may not be a lie, but no one calls him out on it.

Karl turns on the radio, and the Young Bucks sing along to the Taylor Swift song. They don't seem to actually know the words, because they're way off. It's a nice little distraction, though.

~

Tama and Karl are, like, the funniest people alive. If wrestling didn't work out for them - though it obviously has - they'd have a real shot at comedy. Matt and Nick keep play fighting, that either Karl or A.J. pretend to break up. A.J. also makes him smile, a lot. All in all, everyone seems to like having a good time and are intent on ensuring all around them do as well./p>

Plus he learned Tama and Fale are cousins. He never would've guessed.

They've been chilling for the better half of three hours, and he's - almost - managed to put the whole Dean situation out of his head.

Seriously, it's just his luck one day after leavinf the WWE he'd run into one of the last people he expected, or wanted, to see. He's onto a new chapter in his life, and he doesn't need Dean in it to mess it all up again.

He honestly thought the incident had gone unnoticed, or at least forgotten.

"All jokes aside," Karl begins, using a serious tone. "As an official member of the Bullet Club, you have to be excruciatingly honest when we ask you shit, especially when it seems important. So, Tyler, who was that guy back at the store?"

The Iowan gulps. Well, here we go.

"His name's Dean. He's my old," Tyler pauses. He and Dean were a lot of things. Friends, rivals, brothers, enemies, lovers. "um, business partner. It's - we have a complicated past, so it's hard to define exactly what we were."

"Business partners?" Karl snorts. "Looked a little more personal than that."

"I mean, we used to tag together. Before our other partner, Roman Reigns, asked me to break it up so he didn't have to." Tyler explains, brows furrowing together. He remembers the day vividly. "Vince had wanted him to part from us and become champion at all costs, which meany him turning heel since he was turning on us. Roman said he didn't have to heart to do it, so he asked me to. Dean took it personally. And, no matter how many times I applogized for it, he just kept refusing."

_"I already said I was sorry fifty times. What else do you want me to do?" Seth asks, brushing his puffy hair out of his eyes. His loss against Stardust really stung, and it had taken the fight out of him. Right now, he just isn't in the mood to deal with Dean's issues. He's apologized over and over and over again. What more does he need to do?_

_"I don't want your damn apologies!" Dean shouts, fists balled at his sides._

_"Then what do you want?"_

_Dean snarls, "For none of this shit to have ever happened in the first place."_

"I remember that." Matt says. "No offense, but you were kind of a bitch back then."

"Isn't Reigns a heel champion right now anyways?" Nick questions, looking up at the ceiling.

"That's the irony of it all." Tyler mumbles, playing with a string hanging off his jeans.

A.J. puts a hand on the two toned haired man's thigh, and he whispers, "When Chris turned his back on me, he never even attempted to make it up to me. The fact you at least tried is great and you shouldn't beat yourself up about it."

"Dude, I want some pizza." Matt groans, kicking his feet up against the wall.

Nick rolls his eyes. "Then order some, genius. You're a big boy now."

"That's a lie." Matt smirks.

"You're thirty, fuck face." Nick tosses his brother his phone. "Now order me a pepperoni."

Tyler watches the brotherly exchange with a small smile on his face. He remembers when that used to be him and Marek way back when, or him and Dean.  
Hell, even he and Jimmy were known for their playful banter.

That usually ended up with them having sex. And he highly doubts that's going to happen here.

He feels A.J.'s thumb move up and down his thigh, and he's reminded with the fact that it's still there. He feels his cheeks heat up, and he looks at Styles out of the corner of his eye.

The brunette catches him staring and smiles, giving his thigh a gentle squeeze.

He is so fucked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. All characters used are property of their respective companies; WWE, ROH, NJPW, GFW, or TNA. Any insults directed toward a wrestler, company, or owner is not my direct opinion. Any and all songs or song lyrics - just like the title, which was taken from the song Dead Bite by Hollywood Undead - used are not my property, and the band/singer will be given credit in the Author's Note below. This is a work of fiction, and has never nor will ever happen.**

**Warning: strong homophobia and misogyny, cursing, drinking, feels, and lots of fluff**

**A/N: Here's another chapter. I hope you all enjoy, and will kudos or comment.**

**I want to point out that it's not that the fans in Japan can't connect with the BC, it's just that Japanese fans are quiet out of respect. I'm so tired of hearing/reading people say A.J. is the only one who can draw out a reaction, so everyone else sucks. If you don't know the wrestling fans in Japan are normally quiet, especially during a promo, then you shouldn't be watching. I'm sorry. That's my spiel for the day.**

**Thanks for reading!**

Chapter Four:

_[Bullet Club. F-f-f-for life.]_

The Bullet Club theme song sends chills up and down Tyler's spine, goose bumps on his arms. He can feel the vibration of the music in his chest, his body. It's the first time he's really listened to it, and he finds it's damn good.

Beside Tyler are the Young Bucks - Matt and Nick wearing their IWGP Tag Team titles that they recently reclaimed - and in front of him is A.J., his IWGP World Heavyweight Title, third one, wrapped around his waist.

He feels sort of empty without any gold, since basically everyone in the group has one. But if this night goes down the way he's expecting it to, he'll have his own belt soon enough.

"Everyone, quiet down." A.J. says. "Stop throwin' the damn streamers." He plucks the blue streamer off of him and tosses it onto the floor. "As you all know, the Bullet Club is takin' the world by storm. Everyone wants to be with us, but we only accept the worthy soldiers. So without further ado - our newest inductee into the Biz Kliz is," He puts a hand on the Iowan's shoulder, smiling approvingly. "Tyler Black."

The crowd cheers. And, oh. He forgot what that sounded like. Holy shit. It's nice.

A.J. hands him the microphone after doing the "Too Sweet" hand gesture.

"I made a mistake six years ago," Tyler begins, tucking his hair behind his ear. He had trouble sleeping last night, so he practiced this speech to perfection. "when I left Ring of Honor to go over there. I hadn't realized what a great thing I had here, in Ring of Honor, until I left. At the time, I was a young kid who was just looking for money. To me, wrestling was wrestling. It was the same no matter what company I worked for.. Then I went over there, and I realized _that_ wasn't wrestling. That's _sports entertainment_. They put on a show to draw in viewers who don't appreciate. This - this right here. This is wrestling."

The fans cheer in agreement.

Tyler opens his mouth to say more, but the sound of music cuts him off.

He narrows his eyes at his nemesis, Roderick Strong.

"You know, after all the stuff you said about ROH not matching up to the big guys, or about taking our prestigious title away, I never thought you'd have the audacity to ever show your face around here." Strong says, tapping his ROH World Heavyweight Championship, which is wrapped around his shoulder, with his index finger for empathise. "But when a man is at his wits end, I guess he has to make decisions he'd rather not. Because, after the way you just upped and walked away when we really could've needed someone like you, there's a lot of guys who aren't to happy with -"

"You think I honestly care what you, or anyone in that locker room, thinks about me?" Tyler asks, raising his eyebrows.

"I know that you don't. And that's another problem I have with you." Roderick shakes his head. "You don't have any respect for anyone other than yourself, but you expect everyone to give it to you. You're still the same punk kid you were when you left."

"That's not true." Tyler argues. "I respect A.J. Styles. I respect the Young Bucks. I respect Karl Anderson, Tama Tonga, Yujiro Takashi, Kenny Omega, Bad L-"

"Everyone in your little group of posers, then?" Roderick asks.

"There's no one else who's proven they deserve it. Not to me, anyhow."

Roderick shakes his head, an anused glint in his eyes. "How about we have a match, then? I win, you actually learn how to show respect to those who've worked their asses off to get to where they are."

"And if I win?"

"You get to walk around freely, being the little punk we all know you are," Strong replies, "and the new ROH World Heavyweight Champion."

Tyler smirks, and A.J. claps him on the shoulder. Matt and Nick do the "Too Sweet" thing with everyone again.

"You better start believin' that Tylet Black's gonna veat you," A.J. says, without the microphone, "and believe in the Bullet Club."

~

Right after that, Tyler has a match against The Romantic Touch. To say he's scared during this weirdo's entrance would be a slight understatement.

But he pushed all of that out of his head, and got into the match. It lasted two, maybe three, minutes. And he ended it with a powerful Blackout.

Doing that again was a blessing, he has to say.

"That finisher ya got there is killer." Karl says, throwing a towel in his face. "Good job though. Very impressive."

It makes his heart swell. Kind of like when Triple H used to compliment him after a match, no matter who it was against or if he won or lost. If he went out there and did what he was supposed to do, Hunter made sure it was appreciated.

But, that's in the past. Now he has Karl here to help him feel better about himself.

"I can't believe Strong just handed you a title match like that." Fale shakes his head, drinking from his water bottle.

Tyler shrugs. "I already had the night planned out, it was just a matter of executing it properly to ensure the best possible outcome would really happen." He points out. He spent hours last night plotting this, and he's damn proud of it. "Besides, Roddy's an emotional guy who thinks with his heart over his head."

"We're takin' you out, tonight." A.J, says, smiling up at him, "Tama's treat."

"What? No it's not!"

~

In the end, A.J. promises to buy him a drink. To which Tyler vehemently disagrees. He's a big boy who can buy himself a damn drink.

Plus, the way A.J. said it made Tyler's heart stutter in a way that is definitely _not okay_.  
Kenny ends up getting wasted, so Yujiro took him up to his room while the rest stayed out for another hour. By the time they get back to the room, their drunken roommate is passed out and drooling slightly.

The brunette snorts. "He's gonna have a killer hangover tomorrow."

"I think I have some aspirin in my bag." Tyler says. After traveling with Dean and Johnny Curtis for about four years, he's experienced in how to treat hangovers patients.

A.J. spins on his heels, grabbing Tyler by the waist and pulling him close. He's shocked, and hesitantly wraps his arms around the shorter man's shoulders.

They stand there like that, for who knows how long. Neither one of them speaking, neither one moving. It's - It's a bittersweet moment. Right now, it's sweet, because he gets to hold A.J., which is all he's ever wanted to do. Even if it's in a different way than he ever expected.

It's bitter because it doesn't mean what he wants it to. It doesn't mean A.J. reciprocates all the feelings Tyler's kept bottled up for all these years. It doesn't mean anything.

It's just a hug, even if his brain wants to think it's more.

Eventually, they separate, and A.J. goes into the bathroom to change. Tyler takes the opportunity to quickly jump into a pair of sweatpants and takes his shirt off, tossing it into his bag. He puts his hair up into a messy bun.

A.J. comes out then, and falls on Tyler's bed, right next to him. "I'm sleepin' with you tonight. 'Re comfy."

Tyler tries to keep himself relaxed even though his heart is racing. What the fuck is even happening to him? "Okay.. okay. Just let me turn out the light."

He has to stand and walk across the room to reach the light.

"Hurry up, 'm cold." A.J. says.

Tyler sighs, laying down beside the Phenomenal One and pulls the blanket up around them. A.J. puts his head on the Iowan's chest, arm around his waist. Tyler takes a deep breath and squeezes his eyes shut.

He had a bad feeling that being in a room with an equally buzzed A.J. Styles would be a horrible idea.

Well, he was proven correct.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY JEFF HARDY!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. All characters used are property of their respective companies; WWE, ROH, NJPW, GFW, or TNA. Any insults directed toward a wrestler, company, or owner is not my direct opinion. Any and all songs or song lyrics - just like the title, which was taken from the song Dead Bite by Hollywood Undead - used are not my property, and the band/singer will be given credit in the Author's Note below. This is a work of fiction, and has never nor will ever happen.**

**Warning: strong homophobia and misogyny, cursing, drinking, feels, and lots of fluff**

**A/N: I hope you're all enjoying this fic, and will kudos and/or comment when you're done with this chapter.**

**I also have no idea how to properly write a wrestling match, yet I'm here writing wrestling fanfiction. I know names to moves and how one executes them, but I don't quite grasp the ability to put them together in a smooth, flowing pattern. So, expect any match I actually write to be weird.**

Chapter Five:

Tyler ends up teaming with the Young Bucks against reDRagon and Adam Cole the next week on Ring of Honor, with Roderick Strong on commentary. He gets to be a member of the Superkick Nation for the night, which is actually really cool. Though hearing Steve Corrino yell "Superkick!" at the top of his lungs reminds Tyler of JBL with El Torito (or anyone who got the man to go bonkers) or Jerry Lawler way back in the day around the Divas.

He and Roderick Strong had a stare down after the match, and he saw that same look Dean had back in FCW. Or back in 2014 when Seth started his feud with Orton.

It didn't matter who was carrying the title, or who won their match, Strong wasn't going away anytime soon. He'd be a permanent thorn in Tyler's side until he felt there wasn't a reason to be anynore.

Or Nigel McGuinness made him stop. Which is unlikely.

But, that was last week. They all flew out to Japan the next day for A.J.'s title defense against Hiroshi Tanahashi and Tyler's debut match with Kenny Omega versus Takaaki Watanabe and Kushida.

All three of them had been successful, with A.J. stealing the show. As usual, of course.

That's when he gets the call from Gary Juster that he'll officially be challenging Roddy for the Ring of Honor World Heavyweight Championship next Sunday at Death Before Dishonor, if he defeats Dalton Castle in a Number One Contender's match this Wednesday.

Challenge accepted.

It's then, after he hangs up on his past rival, that he starts to realize this is all _real_. This is his life now. There's no going back.

He's Tyler Black, member of ROH and NJPW, and newest inductee into the Bullet Club. There is no Seth Rollins to fall back on, there is no future WWE career.

This is his past, his present, and his future. And he's enjoying it so far, even if it's just starting to fully sunk in.

"I can hear you thinkin' from over here." A.J. groans, turning on his side to look at Tyler. It's just the two of them tonight, because Kenny and Yujiro are sharing a room. The lights are already off. They've already planned to have a big workout tomorrow, Tuesday, and wanted to hit the hay early. But Tyler is, once again, having a difficult time falling asleep.

He flushed all of his sleeping pills down the toilet the day before he joined the Bullet Club. He figured without the impending doom of his WWE career ending looming over his head, he'd be able to sleep properly.

Clearly, he was wrong.

"That seems to be a very popular opinion. However, scientific observations have proven this statement to be untrue because it's not humanely possible. Unless you're a mindreader. But then you could hear everyone's thoughts, so mine wouldn't be so bad considering they're probably more interesting than most other's thoughts.." Tyler points out. "But that's not important. Just go to sleep."

A.J. sighs. "'M not tired."

"I thought old people go to sleep earlier than this."

"Don't make me come over there and whoop some respect into your punk ass." Styles threatens. Tyler can't actually see him, but he can imagine that he's smiling.

"I always respect my elders." Tyler chuckles softly, smirking. He knows that the Phenomenal One isn't wven forty yet, so that isn't old, but he loves messing with the guy.

Suddenly, he feels the other side of the bed dip down and an arm across his collar bone. Tyler's heart jumps up into his throat as he stares up at A.J.'s blue eyes, a serious yet playful look in them.

"I am _not_ old. I will kick your ass everyday of the week, every hour of the day." A.J. says, his tone light. "I'm in the best shape of my life, right now."

"I know." The Iowan whispers, his smile slipping. "I've seen you in the ring before, and you look damn good every time."

Something in A.J.'s eyes falters, the corners of his lips turning downward a little bit. "Good. Then - then no more of this old shit."

"Dually noted." Tyler agrees, his heart starting to beat at a normal pace again. "Now go to sleep."

The North Carolina native nods. Tyler thinks he's going to leave, but he doesn't. He just rolls onto his side and slips under the covers.

A.J. shrugs, tentatively wrapping an arm around the younger's middle. "It'd be a lot of walkin' to go back -"

"Okay." Tyler interrupts. He has zero problems about sharing a bed with A.J., even if it's not good for his mind. A.J. is his stablemate, his friend, being this close to each other isn't weird at all, right?

Right?

~

_The Bullet Club has won over the WWE Universe._

_It's been nearly three weeks since the popular New Japan and Ring of Honor group invaded WWE, attacked the face of the company, and ran away when security realized none of this was part of the plan. However, the fans won't stop talking about them._

_It originally began at a live show after a week of WWE not issuing a statement regarding the invasion, when fans started chanting "We want Rollins!" The trend continued to every live event, to Smackdown, and, eventually, on Raw. People on social media - Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, Tumblr, and the like - were constantly pleading with the WWE and its owners to bring the Biz Kliz on their TV. They're craving to see this mysterious group on the big stage, and wouldn't rest until they got what they wanted._

_The chant comes from the fact that forner WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins - now performing in ROH and NJPW under the name Tyler Black - was the one who brought the Bullet Club to the WWE and was, presumably, the one who initiated contact with Jeff Jarrett. He has yet to be interviewed in his grace period until he becomes readjusted to his daily schedule, so nothing is known for sure. Black will be challenging Roderick Strong tomorrow night at Death Before Dishonor for the Ring of Honor World Heavyweight Championship, a title Black held once back in 2009, and will hopefully be questioned then._

_What we do know is that if the WWE is to take proper action against this invasion, Vince McMahon would have to publicly admit there are other wrestling promotions beside his own. Which is something he's never addressed before._

_With NJPW's rapidly increasing popularity, it doesn't seem to wise, in a business stand point, to do so. Experts have already predicted this Japanese vrand to, one day, be at the E's level. By introducing news fans into their fold, that might just happen sooner rather than later._

_It remains to be seen if the Bullet Club issue will ever be addressed by a current World Wrestling Entertainment employee, and it's highly unlikely. For the time being, we can watch keyboard warriors go at it on social media and enjoy the new Kliq every Wednesday night from ten to eleven._

_Maybe everyone should just wear a Bullet Club merchandise to every show they attend. Vince can't ignore us then, right?_

_(He probably will.)_

Tyler backs out of his browser and pockets his phone. He has a tendency to read articles online concerning himself or his fellow stablemates (after all, these people are professionals and their opinions matter. Unless their name is Vince Russo. Then, you know.) And this one has lighted a fire under his ass.

He can't believe he's made such a big deal with the WWE Universe. He can see how, to those who've never heard of the BC before, the mystique behind their random appearance intrigued them. He never suspected at this level.

He never expected the fans to be cheering for him, to want him back, after everything he did. It sort of wants to make hin go all Stone Cold on the big wigs in his former company's office. Giving the middle finger and spraying beer all over them. He feels fucking untouchable, like he's the man once again.

Except Triple H isn't there to give him a congratulatory hug, and Stephanie can't give him a proud smile.

Now he has A.J. Styles and Karl Anderson to fill those roles.

That actually doesn't feel to bad.

"Aren't you pumped for tomorrow?" Nick asks, smiling at him. "I know I am. Matt and I got a title match against reDRagon _and_ the Kingdom, but we're alright with that. We know we're gonna walk out as champs. No one can beat the Superkick Nation, y'know?"

"I do." Tyler replies, matching his smile. "All of us are going to walk out with gold this weekend. Ain't no one that can stop us."

~

The Young bucks retained - all on their own, mind you. The fact that Adam Cole distracted the Kingdom and reDRagon isn't anyone's fault but Adam Cole's. So, now it's up to Tyler to bring home the gold.

The two enemies stare each other down before they lock up. Strong kicks Tyler and whips him, but Tyler ducks a punch and clotheslines him before hitting a forearm shot. Tyler then he sends Strong into the ring apron and tries to kick him in the face. Roderick ducks under gator rolls Tyler into a headlock, then Tyler floats over and counters a scoop slam with a tornado DDT.

Tyler gives Roderick some punches and a superkick that sends the current champion to his knees, then he takes Roddy down with a judo throw. Strong blocks a karate kick, by grabbing his leg. Tyler changes it into an enzuiguri. Tyler jabs him and Tyler calls for the Avada Kedavra.

Roddy blocks it and rolls him up in a school boy for a count of two. He then hits a Sick Kick that Tyler barely gets the shoulder up. The current champion locks in the Strong Hold, and the Young Bucks run down to ringside.

His grip tightens as he braces himself for an attack, and Tyler tries to crawl towards the ropes. Nick and Matt encourage him, pounding their fists against the mat and cheering their teammate on. The ropes are mere inches from his fingers, and his tips grab onto the precious thing.

Roddy lets go immediately, and Tyler rolls out of the ring. Matt pats his back.

"You're doing so good, man." Nick says. "Just got a little bit more to go and you'll walk out as champion. Stay strong."

The Iowan nods, getting back into the ring. He and Roderick lock up again, and he changes it into a headscissor. Roderick pushes him off into the ropes, and Tyler flattens him with a big boat.

He falls against the ropes and hits a Curb Stomp, but only gets a two count.

"That was three!" Matt objects. The referee holds up a 'two'. "Oh, come on ref! Learn how to count!"

Tyler runs his hands his hands through his hair, pushing it out of his eyes. Roddy starts to get up, too, when an idea pops into his head. 

He hooks the current champ into a double arm snap DDT, and stares into the camera with a smirk on his face as the man in the stripped shirt's hand slaps against the canvas three times.

Tyler sits back on his heels, and his theme song blares from the speakers Matt and Nick help him up and hug him. A.J. sprints down to the ring and tackles him into a third hug.

"Oh my fucking god, I can't believe this!" A.J. yells, squeezing him tight. Tyler's face rips open into a grin, his heart beating rapidly.

Matt hands him his new belt, and the Iowan gratefully accepts it.

It's odd, looking down at his new, shiny belt, he feels that familiar feeling of pride and establishment he hasn't had in what feels like forever.

Except, this time, when he turns around to celebrate, he isn't disappointed by the sight of Triple H, Stephanie, a very disinterested Kane, and his short bodyguards. When he was hoping for two other people.

And, this time, he won't go to the back and receive fake congratulations and smilws. There won't be an unenthusiastic party for him that no one wants to attend, but is forced to anyhow.

No. This time, he gets to celebrate with people he genuinely likes, considers his friends, and actually enjoy himself.

It took him two years to get to this point last time, and now it took him less than a month. Who would've guessed.

A.J. hugs him again, and they all 'Too Sweet' as the streamers float over onto them.

~

"We are the champions! We are the champioooons!" Matt and Nick sing in unison, the older's arm draped around the other's shoulders. "Of the world!"

"Will you two fuckers shut up." Kenny teases, shoving them. They're all coming back from the bar, walking to the hotel, and everyone is in such a good mood. Yujiro's been talking a lot - he's also very excited that Tyler asked him to teach him Japanese, so when they actually go to Japan he won't be lost -, while the brothers have been singing. Fale, Karl, and Tama have been debating about.. something, he's not quite sure. It started while they were playing pool, and continued all throughout the night.

A.J. has clung onto Tyler since they left the Ring of Honor arena. In the car, it had been just a hand on the thigh. After several glasses of whiskey, he laid his head on the two toned haired man's chest and repeated how happy he is.

Tyler isn't much better off himself, because he's been stroking the North Carolinian's back, kissing the top of his head.

"You know why I'm so happy?" A.J. questions once they're back in their hotel room, hands on Tyler's biceps.

"Cause I won." Tyler replies, grinning. "Cause I'm the new champion." 

"That's part of it." A.J. says, "'m happy cause you're here."

"I wouldn't wanna be anywhere else." Tyler whispers, touching their foreheads together.

A.J. lightly runs his fingertips up and down Tyler's arms, his eyes closed. "Meant it when I said I missed ya. Just ain't the same without seein' your pretty face everyday." Black blushes, and lets his eyelids slip shut. 

"Plus, I never got the chance to do this." A.J. says, swaying on his feet. Nothing happens for a few seconds, so Tyler assumes he meant the whole situation in general.

Then their lips meet.

It's probably a cliche, but he swears fireworks go off in his mouth. His focus zeros in on the pressure of the other man's mouth against his own.

Heart hammering against his ribcage, he reaches up to card his fingers through the brunette's soft hair. A.J.'s tongue traces his bottom lip, and Tyler can't refuse him. Not at this point.

Styles breaks the kiss, panting, and leads the Iowan over to the bed and lays him down. He watches, overcome with interest and arousal, as the shorter man climbs on top of him.

"I hope ya know you're really pretty." A.J. says, smiling, before pressing their lips together again. Tyler smiles in to the kiss, and giggles when it's being broken apart again.

There's something about an attractive guy calling him pretty that makes him act like a shy preteen all over again.

A.J. presses soft, small pecks along his jaw line and up to his ear, hand working its way down the front of Tyler's sweat pants.

The two toned haired man moans when A.J.'s fingertips brush over his erect cock, his spine arching. Styles moves his lips down to Tyler's neck, fist engulfing his cock. Tyler grinds up against his clothed member.

"Such a.. a fuckin' tease with that face." A.J. groans, jacking him faster. "Wanna kiss that.. that stupid smile right off your pretty fuckin' face."

Tyler shudders, "A-A-A.J."

"Say my name, baby." A.J. says, smirking against his shoulder. Tyler feels his balls start to swell, and it's over after that.

Normally, he'd feel bad for coming so early, except A.J. did, too.

The Phenomenal One slumps against Tyler's body, panting. They both lay there, the scent of alcohol and sex surrounding them. 

His heart jumps up into his throat as A.J. gets up to change his pants, and wipe his hand off. It isn't long before A.J. lays back down beside him and passes out.

Hesitantly, he wraps an arm around the smaller man's middle, and tries to doze off.

_What did I just do?_

~

**A/N: Eh, I'm not too happy with the quality of this chapter, but I hope you guys are. Leave your opinions in the comments and I'll get right back to you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. All characters used are property of their respective companies; WWE, ROH, NJPW, GFW, or TNA. Any insults directed toward a wrestler, company, or owner is not my direct opinion. Any and all songs or song lyrics - just like the title, which was taken from the song Dead Bite by Hollywood Undead - used are not my property, and the band/singer will be given credit in the Author's Note below. This is a work of fiction, and has never nor will ever happen.**

**Warning: strong homophobia and misogyny, cursing, drinking, feels, lots of fluff. Oh my.**

**A/N:**

Chapter Six:

Tyler expects things to be awkward, tense, the next day. For the most part, it isn't, except when they're alone. Which, ever since he asked for tutoring, Yujiro and/or Kenny has practically attached themselves to his hip. So, there's little to none horrible moments of uncomfortable silences.

Around the guys, they act like best friends, and no one suspects a thing.

Technically, they're still friends, right? Just because they don't sleep in the same bed anymore, or they don't really have a lot of one on one time doesn't mean they're not still friends.

In the wonderful words of Ed Sherran, friends just sleep in other beds.

But, it's been three days since the whole thing happened, and he still thinks about it a lot. The only time he didn't was during last night's show when he bragged about being the new champion. Which is weird and unacceptable on every level.

It doesn't matter what his feelings are toward A.J. The incident between them was a mistake - a very drunken mistake -, and he shouldn't take advantage of it for his personal gain.

There's another part of Tyler, however small, that tells him it meant something, against all odds. A.J. said he was pretty, said it teased him. He said he wanted to kiss Tyler's smile off his face.

Tyler wasn't smiling at the time. So, that'd mean A.J.'s thought about it before.

Is it possible his feelings are actually reciprocated?

Highly unlikely, and he's just going to leave it at that.

Besides, they have three days off, a NJPW taping, a two more days off in Georgia before they travel to Philadelphia. He plans on using all of his vacation time to clear his head, and get it on straight. After all, Roddy probably wants his title rematch soon. Tyler didn't wrestle last night, so he isn't sure how mentally stable he'll be stepping into the squared circle.

The last thing he wants is to lose in his first title match and bring shame to the Bullet Club. After all, they did save his career - possibly his life.

He went from being a pathetic jobber to a world champion in a month because of Jeff Jarrett, and because of the Bullet Club. He plans on staying here, so he has to be strong and power his way through any thoughts or emotions he's ever had towards A.J.

Five days should be good enough.

"Hey," A.J. greets him as they both get off the plane. "Got any plans for this week?"

Tyler shrugs. "Planned on just relaxing." With a bottle of whiskey.

"The kids have been askin' about ya. So, I was thinkin' maybe you can come over. Stay if ya want, it'd be cheaper than a hotel. Not that you're payin' for it." A.J. suggests, rifling through his bag.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Tyler asks. They haven't truly been alone since the incident, and he isn't sure how well either of them will cope with it.

Plus, he hasn't seen the man's kids in so long, they might not like him anymore.

"What happened didn't mean anythin', okay? We both know that, so we should move on." Styles says, pulling his University of Georgia baseball cap on. "Kids would love to spend some time with ya, and I'd like havin' some company when they're sleepin' or at school. So, if you don't mind, I'd love for you to stay."

Tyler smiles, and he can't help it. He's a little sad it was confirmed their incident didn't mean anything, but now he knows they're still best friends, and he's been invited to stay in the older's home.

What more could he ask for?

"I'd -I'd love to." Tyler replies, still smiling. A.J. smiles up at him.

~

It's really weird seeing A.J.'s kids again since he hasn't seen them in so long. His daughter, Anney, is the weirdest because this is his first time meeting her.

Albey wasn't even a year old when Tyler had left for his first, and only, FCW tryout. Ajay was four, and Avery two.

Their ages have doubled now and it's.. it's freaky, to say the least. He could only imagine if, five or six years from now, he runs into Roman and his daughters and what that'd feel like.

"Tyler! Tyler!" Ajay shrieks, running up to him. Tyler crouches down to give the child a hug, and is bearly tackled by the other two.

The Iowan grins, "You guys've gotten so big."

"Keep tellin'em to stop, they refuse to listen." A.J. says, tossing their bags into the living room.

"Are you gonna stay with us all week?" Albey asks, bouncing up and down. "Daddy gets boring after awhile."

"Hey!"

Tyler chuckles, grinning. "Your dad's pretty chill. But I'll be here just in case."

A.J. rolls his eyes as he talks to his nanny, presumably sending her on her way. 

"Anney is upstairs sleepin' for now." A.J. says, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "So, do you guys wanna play a video game?"

"I'm going to crush you!" Ajay yells, rushing into the living room. His two younger siblings not far behind. Tyler watches them go, shaking his head in amusement. He forgot how rowdy kids were.

He and A.J. name eye contact and, for the first time in days, everything feels like it's going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, are you on Tumblr? If so, come follow me! teamambrollins23.tumblr.com  
> But if you'd like to come talk about the Bullet Club, or would like to know first hand when this fic is updated, come check out my blog thisday-ismine.tumblr.com
> 
> If not, you should totally should.


End file.
